paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Classified Allied Officer Report
This is Major Thomas reporting on the last assignment. After having lost track of some Peacekeeper patrols in an isolated town in eastern Turkey, Allied High Command sent my platoon into the area to investigate. Although we believed that this would be a routine recon mission we brought the full load of troops just in case we found out what caused those missing patrols. Our platoon was comprised of about 30 Peacekeepers, 12 Javelin Soldiers, 6 Riptides, and 6 Guardian Tanks. We began our approach at dawn; when we entered the town it was eerily quiet. As we went along we were becoming more and more disturbed. There was graffiti on many buildings all with something in common, most of the time we saw painted red fists and scorpion’s tails. But everything changed when we saw that building in the town square. Out of nowhere, we heard shots and then a couple of my men went down, we saw them rushing out of that building all dressed up in grey sweats while we heard the click clack of their boots on the ground. I saw one of them pulled out a Mosin-Nagant, I had faced that gun many times in the last war and I knew what it could do, so I ordered all of my men to take cover. Shots kept on coming from those armed thugs but we couldn't respond since our shotguns weren't effective at long range so we were pinned down. Then a couple seconds later I saw grenades land by one of our positions, but instead of showering us with shrapnel it caused my men to start shooting crazily. That was when I called in our support; all 6 of our Riptides arrived right on cue. I started to evacuate my men, first the wounded, while the rest of us tried to hold them off. Then out of nowhere I heard someone yell "RPG!!!", then I saw one of the riptides burst into flames as I saw Armour Hunters in some of the buildings. I ordered some of my men to try to clear that building, so we pulled out our riot shields and slowly approached the building; we burst down the door and gunned down all of the militants in the building. Other units of my men began clearing buildings too, so to keep losses down I ordered most of my men to garrison the surrounding buildings. Yet the situation still kept getting worse even with the little gains we made, out of nowhere these dinky little tanks started pounding our still venerable Riptides, I knew it was a good idea to bring those tanks and javelins along so I called in the last of our support. The sound of those treads were a relief as we suddenly saw those tanks one by one explode from the combined effort of our javelin and guardians. However unbeknownst to any of us some sort of Stealth Tank had snuck in behind our tanks and javelins and started mowing my men down, yet they had to uncloak for that and were taken care of by the guardian tanks. The tanks were steadily pounding their positions until the enemy’s dreaded artillery smashed my tanks to bits; I knew I had to save my men so I ordered a retreat. But then I saw someone sinister walk out of that building, he had for all that I could see a gas mask, some black armor and other things I couldn't make out on. I knew he must be the leader of this group so I ordered some of my men in the building closest to him to open fire. That was a mistake, I saw that there firepower wasn't making a dent so much on him, then to my horror he approached the building and then I heard the *fwoosh* of the flamethrower he was using as the building and my men were burnt to cinders. I had to do something so I got on the radio and radioed for air support, and to my luck I suppose one of the Allies prototype aircraft the Harbinger Gunship was being tested in Turkey. After I while I heard it circling above us waiting for coordinates. I knew I had to end this so I fed the gunship the coordinates of the weird building that seemed to be the focal point of enemy activity. I saw the barrels of the gunship starting to light up but then to my dismay *BOOM* the gunship exploded. I know now that it was a malfunction with the aircraft and that is one of the reasons the Allies don't use the Harbinger anymore. Damn I thought to myself, a squadron of Vindicators, would have been better than that now then what used to be a gunship. All hope was lost to the about 30 men I had left. I knew that this mission would be anything but ordinary but I did not expect such heavily armed opponents waiting for us here. Just when I was about to give in and surrender I heard a low roar and then heard a crash, when I looked to see what was happening I saw a man in armor cutting down the militants, and then more and more of them descended from the sky and caused mayhem as the militants started panicking and were cut down by the huge gouts of flame coming from the weapons those men carried. I had never been religious much before in my life but I thanked God for this miracle that was now happening. Just as they had finished dealing with all of the militants outside I saw one of them pull out a radio transmitter and say something, then seconds later I saw the heavens themselves open up to see what looked like a beam of light come down and incinerate that accursed building. But as quickly as those men had come they left, and the only thing I could identify them with was that coat of arms they all wore with a bird of prey emblem standing out proudly for all to see. After that incident my remaining men and I were picked up by another Allied Brigade. My men and I were debriefed and interrogated for information that could help us fight those militants. End Report * Note after filing this report Major Thomas was seen driving off into the desert; Intel believes Major Thomas is now a high ranking member among the group identified by some as the Order of the Talon.